Pacfic Asian Treaty
The Pacific Asian Treaty, or PAT, is a treaty in the Pacific West Asian area. It was founded in 2016 amid tensions between the 2nd Union of Soviet Socialist Republic and the United States. The founding members are Australia, South Korea, New Zealand, Japan and Taiwan. To many, this is Asia's NATO, due to the similarities. Its only difference, the PAT isn't as anti-communist. In fact, during the aftermath of World War 3, Vietnam along with India joined the treaty in 2023. History of the treaty Founding of the Treaty With Tensions rising high between the United States and its NATO allies against the 2nd Soviet Union and its allies in 2013, Australia, New Zealand, Japan and South Korea signed a mutual defense agreement. This was the beginning of the PAT to several politicians in these countries. By 2016, and with tensions getting to an all time high, the four-nations defense agreement soon turned into the Pacific Asian Treaty on March 8th 2016 when China, a CTA member to the USSR, threatened Taiwan. The five original countries created the PAT, which is similar to NATO; where if one country is attacked, it is an attack on all. This was invoked twice, Chinese invasion of Taiwan, effectively creating a Pacific front, and the North Korean invasion of the South. Several months before World War 3, the Philippines requested to join and on May 28th, one day before the spark. World War 3 When China invaded Taiwan, Article 3 of the treaty stated that an attack on one is an attack on all. Australia, along with Japan landed troops on Taiwan, but couldn't prevent a Chinese victory. Meanwhile, NATO forces were aiding the U.S in the Battle of the West Coast, and sent troops to aid the U.S. When North Korea invaded South Korea, leading to a Korean front of the war, and a joint Japanese-Korean battle against the North and Chinese troops led to a hard fought victory and eventually a swift entry into China. When the CTA invasion of Europe stalled in 2019, the PAT launched a blitzkrieg into Manchuria, swiftly pushing Chinese forces, as the New Zealand and Australian navies/ air forces attacked major bases and ports. The attack eventually led to China turning capitalist in 2020 and leading to a Soviet invasion, a rare case of betrayal be a major member of a treaty. By 2022, with all its allies beaten, NATO and the PAT surrounded the USSR in Moscow, leading to its surrender in March. Relations between Korea and Japan strengthen from the battle as what was formally China was split in half by Korea and Taiwan, becoming the Republic of China once again. South American Cold War After the war, the PAT got a huge wave of countries, mainly in South America to join. By 2023, Vietnam and India had joined the agreement, but with the rise of the Venezuelan Empire, many southern nations joined the PAT to deter a possible attack. The count had risen from five to 15, with countries like Peru and Chile joining. With tensions between the Venezuelan empire and NATO, many PAT members stayed out of foreign issues, but still did peacekeeping missions. The main conflict was the ideology of the empire to the world, the V-E is communist while the world is mostly capitalist. Another issue was the mass killings of political opponents and capitalist citizens, along with many human rights violations. However, the PAT couldn't stay neutral during the Antarctica war, when a new U.S artic colony turned communist in 2035. Backing, the capitalist North, along with NATO, against the communist South, led to five close calls to World War 4. One close call was similar to the 1983 incident, where one person was able to prevent a war when a spacecraft was hacked by several teens as a prank to identify five fishing trawlers as nuclear submarines. But the person in question, noticed something wasn't right, and took it as a malfunction, preventing World War 4. By 2040, the civil war ended in a Northern victory, and was a major loss to Venezuela, began sending threats to Peru and Bolivia. This led to sanctions by the U.N and soon, a conflict. First direct conflict On March 23rd, 2052, the Venezuelan Empire attacked Peru and Bolivia simultaneously, leading to the PAT entering the war. At the same time, to prevent a potential U.S nuclear attack, the V-E bombed a neutral Cuba, who, during WW3, turned capitalist after a civil war and joined NATO, leading to NATO joining the conflict. The empire, facing a war against two major organizations, facing an inevitable defeat. against all odds, managed to defeat the two in just three years. But at the expense of not annexing Chile and Argentina. This loss, mixed with the previous incidents, led to a meeting in Geneva, Switzerland. The meeting was to discuss about what to do with the dictator Jose Vargas. Many PAT members didn't get involved, but two of the permanent members, along with the permanent members of NATO; assassinate the dictator. The plan was carried out by four ex-Venezuelan spies, who infiltrated Jose's yacht and killed other HVT's and stole documents. This didn't go 100% perfect as the V-E government soon found out and wanted the Jake Mathers and Maxim Smith, the leaders of the PAT and NATO, to be tried and convicted. But when they were found innocent, outrage happened across the Empire and the government, out of anger, made the biggest error in its history. World War 4 On July, 4th, 2055, the V-E launched a Blitzkrieg on Europe, invading Portugal and Spain, causing World War 4. Their next target was Chile and Argentina, for some reason the government forgot they were PAT members, bringing the South American front within a week. The PAT main advantage was their members location's which not only made a counter attack nearly impossible, but aid could be sent quickly to NATO for the European front. As the PAT readied for a blitzkrieg of their own, NATO airstrikes blew up nuclear warheads in Brazil, disabling forces heading to the southern tip of South America. The PAT launch began on July 18th and by August, liberated Chile and Argentina. This advance would, however, slam to halt in both the South American and European front, as the V-E had bunkered down along the Spain-France border and Peru-Bolivia border. This stalemate would last from 2057 to 2079, as nearly 1.2 million people were killed during that time. By 2079, the stalemate in the European front was changing as NATO and V-E exchanged carpet bombings until THAAD missiles had dropped a plane, carrying a large amount of bombs, destroying Barcelona and other major cities, making the European front a lost cause. As this retreat was happening, the PAT wasn't having much luck. The defenses tied with the technical advancements of the PAT made the front a hell scape, as the V-E was holding their ground near the Venezuelan border, and was testing the PAT's limits, seemingly going to win the South American front. But with a massive wave of troops retreating from the European front, it caught the empire off guard, along with the massive air assault on major cites, leading to a PAT advance, pushing through major defensive lines with NATO help and by 2080, the allied forces were closing on the capital, Caracas. In 2081, NATO and the PAT closed in on the V-E and managed to successfully make one of the biggest empires in human history surrender, without turning into full on nuclear war. And would have the longest amount of peace for nearly 100 years. and by 2100, NATO and PAT soon became obsolete, both what kept them still usable, was exploring other planets, in case of other life out there. Members of the PAT Italics are founding members and ones with an asterisks are dissolved countries. * Taiwan 2016- present (turned into Republic of China in 2023) * Australia 2016- present * New Zealand 2016- present * Japan 2016- present * South Korea 2016- present (reunited with North Korea after the Korean war) * Philippines 2017- present * India 2023- present * Vietnam 2023- present * Peru 2040- 2050* returned in 2082 * Chile 2040- 2054* returned in 2082 * Argentina 2039- 2054* returned in 2082 * Bolivia 2038- 2049* returned in 2082 * Mongolia 2017-2018* annexed by China, turned into apart of ROC after WW3 '' '' Category:Treaties Category:Asia Category:South America Category:Zombieguy2006 Universe